The invention relates to an improvement of a handling device having a linear transfer function, e.g., up-down or right left displacement.
Generally, handling devices of the linear displacement type have means for preventing rotation of a linear transfer arm. The linear transfer arm of such a conventional handling device is transferred along a guide shaft which is disposed in parallel with the arm so that rotation of the arm is prevented. In this case, there is a disadvantage in that the construction of the device is complicated.